A Master's Promise
by YuriChan220
Summary: Ritsuka promises Artoria Lancer something that will be kept for as long as she lives. Female Ritsuka. Yuri, Shoujo Ai. Don't like, Don't Read.


**A Master's Promise**

**Pairing: Ritsuka (female) x Artoria (Lancer)**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Been having this pairing on my mind for a while, though I didn't know where to go with it. I'm still getting familiar with the Fate series, but with the help of my friend Hong Kong, via PM, I'm able to get some information. **

**I decided to start with this pairing before moving on to my favorite girl, Jeanne D' Arc, next to Nero Claudius. Hehe~!**

**So…hope you all enjoy.**

Artoria Pendragon is in a struggle against one Shadow Servant. She fought valiantly with her lance while riding on a horse, but the Shadow Servant, who is a Berserker, was able to knock her off and the horse ran off, leaving her at a disadvantage. But she won't give in just because she's without her steed. Taking her lance, she charges at the Shadow Servant that wields a large club and is a pretty big one, slashing one way and then another, dealing a bit of damage, which is not what she wanted.

All the while, Ritsuka, Artoria's master, is watching from a distance, worried about her servant's condition. She's getting beat up pretty badly by that Berserker and she knows very well that this class can be pretty violent. Yet, she has to do something to help her master get back on her feet and finish it off. She walks a couple steps toward the injured Artoria, raising her hand up.

"I'll give you a nice boost, okay?" Ritsuka says. "And a bit of healing to boot. It's not over yet, Artoria…my King…"

The red symbol in the back of her hand glows brightly and a green glow appears on Artoria, plus another glowing light. She feels a lot stronger than earlier and is able to stand on her own two feet, feeling refreshed like nothing's happened. Ritsuka has used two command spells at once to help her servant end this fight with a bang.

Clenching her lance, Artoria charges at the Shadow Servant with the lance glowing bright yellow. She hits it with a trail of yellow light following, up, down, left, right and then diagonal in all directions. The damage has definitely increased and the Berserker is getting weaker and weaker by the minute. Artoria nods and then jumps in the air to fire a powerful laser from her lance. It shoots down at the bottom of the Shadow Servant, then it sends a powerful blast that shoots upwards, causing major damage to the enemy. Once it's weakened, Artoria charges and stabs the Shadow Servant through the heart. And then…it disappears as soon as Artoria pulls away by jumping back.

The battle has won. The Lion King has claimed her victory. Ritsuka smiles and nods in satisfaction and walks over to her servant to give her sincere congratulations.

"You did it, Artoria," she says, taking her hand. "I mean…My Liege."

"You don't have to call me that, Master," Artoria says. "For I am your servant, so you shall call me by my name if you wish. I believe we talked about this before, have we not?"

Ritsuka nods and laughs nervously. "S-sorry. Having a King for a servant is kind of hard to get used to, you know? Ahaha…"

Artoria exhales and turns her back toward her. "Now then, the battle is over. It's off to the palace. You coming?"

"Oh, yes…Artoria!"

Ritsuka may be her master, but Artoria is still King, so she will have to obey orders. They take a stroll down the path they walked when they encountered the Shadow Servant that was trespassing the village. A few minutes later, they arrive at the castle and Ritsuka follows the Lion King like a puppy toward her chambers. It's just a habit of hers since she first came to this palace and met Artoria. She doesn't know how or why, but Ritsuka felt that there is a strong bond between the two of them, thus she decided to form a contract with Artoria. At first though, the Lion King is surprised by this, given the fact that they only just met and had taken a little detour of the castle. And then…Ritsuka was invited to her chambers only because she has some sort of "special privilege". It took the red-head a while to figure out that she's a special person and is able to form a contract with someone to become her servant. And she chose Artoria because from what people told her, the Lion King is quite powerful and mature. And the people were right when Ritsuka witnessed this in battle one time. It was then that Ritsuka truly decided to form a contract with Artoria. And after a little bit of convincing, the proud King accepted and she was now a servant of Ritsuka.

When the two arrive at Artoria's large chambers, the double doors open and the blonde welcomes her inside. After closing the double doors, it's time for them to get changed since they fought at a late night when the Shadow Servant decided to trespass. And it's no problem dressing in front of Artoria since both of them are girls. Though, Ritsuka stops to look at the magnificence of the King herself. Once she takes off her iconic leotard and blue thigh high stockings, her breasts jiggle at every movement, taking a moment to have Ritsuka look at her perfect naked breasts before they are covered with a black bra. Artoria's attire consists of a sexy black lingerie that has a beautiful pattern on the perimeter of her bra, almost like flowers.

The blonde turns her head toward her master, who's nose is bleeding all of a sudden. "Master! Are you alright?"

Ritsuka snaps back into reality and realizes what she is feeling and sees. "Oh, no! I'm so sorry! I was just checking out your…your…"

Artoria grabs a tissue nearby to clean up the blood on her nose. "You're really troublesome, you know that? Staring at my body is a bit rude."

"So sorry about that, Artoria. I just can't help myself."

The blonde sighs. "Alright, fine. You can look at my body all you want…because you're my master. That's the only exception."

Ritsuka nods happily and proceeds to change her own clothes. She herself wears a white night gown that goes down her knees and then the two climb into bed. Artoria blows out the candle that lights the room and they get under the very warm covers. But none of them cannot sleep yet. Ritsuka is too busy admiring the beauty of the King herself while Artoria just stares at the red-head with her beautiful eyes. It almost feels like Ritsuka is being put into a trance with those eyes. She can't help herself though. She's just too beautiful to ignore.

"Is something the matter?" the blonde asks, startling the red-head.

"Ah! W-well, ummm…it's just that…you're really, really pretty and…" Ritsuka admits while blushing.

"Is that all?"

"Also…you see, I've been thinking about this a lot lately," the red head turns to face the ceiling. "The day that I formed a contract with you, I was thinking that a master like me should help you whenever you need it."

"And you already did that," Artoria says as she scoots a bit closer to her master. "What's the matter with what happened today?"

Ritsuka thinks hard for a moment. "I wanted to promise you something after defeating that Berserker." She turns and gently takes her hands in her own. "Artoria…I couldn't have asked for a better servant and yet…there may be a time where I should protect you. When I am unable to use any command spells to help you, I'll fight for you. I'll fight beside you. Sure I may look weak, but I know a little about swordsmanship or two."

Artoria opens mouth slightly, taking in those words of her master. "Master…" she says quietly.

"It's a promise, alright~?" Ritsuka says with a smile. "I will promise to protect you when you're in serious trouble. And that is a promise I will keep for the rest of my life."

The blonde blinks twice for a moment before smiling, squeezing her hand gently. "If that is what you wish, Master. I will allow you to fight by my side. That…I promise as well."

"Oh, good~!" Ritsuka nods happily. "Then…may I give you a hug?"

The proud King's smile remains on her face as she spreads her arms wide. "YOu don't have to ask, Master."

The cute red-head embraces her beloved King and the blonde gently strokes her hair and then kisses her on the forehead. Her master's promise shall be forever kept, safe and sound inside their hearts.

**A/N: Ahhhh…I really hope I did this command spell thing right. XD Again, I'm still new at this, so don't bash a newbie like me. Hehe! Hope you all enjoyed this one-shot. I tried my hardest at this, especially with Artoria Lancer's way of speaking. **

**Have a nice day!**


End file.
